Terror is Reality
is a Dead Rising 2 pay-for-view reality show. Contestants try to out-slay one another by chopping up zombies with chainsaw mounted motorcycles in a circular arena for large cash prizes. There have been 17 Terror is Reality television showsDead Rising 2 Introduction. "Stacey Forsythe,the leader of the Nevada branch of CURE", "The protest group have shown up in the adult playground of Fortune City, which was chosen as the site of the latest installment of the pay per view game show, Terror is Reality. "Deacon, Angus. Dead Rising 2 review, 3 News, "Think of the movie Running Man but with lots of moaning and staggering around." Since its inception over 200,000 zombies have been involved in Terror is Reality.Forsythe, Stacey. http://www.citizensfortheundead.com/index.html, C.U.R.E. Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality, (June 23, 2010). Stacey Forsythe is the Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (C.U.R.E.) Nevada leader. Known TIR shows TIR XVII: Payback Suffering tumbling ratings and controversy TIR XVII: Payback took place in Fortune City Nevada on September 25, 2011, hosted by long time celebrity Tyrone King and commentated by vintage series commentators Don Andrews and Paul 'The Mauler' Lazenby. TIR XVII was also sponsored by Zombrex. The Zombie rights Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (C.U.R.E.) protested the event. Playing TIR online Four players play against each other. The first four games are always selected by the player at random. However, every “Terror Is Reality” episode concludes with a game of Slicecycles. Online TIR games There are a total of nine TIR games available online. Ball Buster In this game, contestants are equipped with bowlingball launching guns and have to shoot at zombies which randomly appear in a 4x4 building prop.There are powerups the players can collect by shooting at zombies marked with a giant pink target. Powerups are Jackpot, Jammer, and Auto Shoot. Bounty Hunter The players are equipped with sniper rifles, and need to shoot as many zombies as they can before they all wander into the giant grinder in the center of the arena. Bonus zombies appear with pink balloons over their heads, and are worth more points than regular zombies. After a while, the Jackpot target may become active, and the first player who shoots it not only receives a bonus, but also blocks the view of the others for a short while. There is a crack between the barriers where players can shoot through, but at limited a view. Headache The objective is to place drill buckets on the heads of as many zombies as possible, then run to a control station at the front and back of the arena and activate the buckets remotely. The more blenders are on zombies the more points you get. Players can sabotage their opponents by blowing their buckets up with explosives before they are activated. The player with the most points at the end of the round is the winner. Master Shafter In this game you have a Lance to use on zombies, however there are others that want that zombie, and are willing to knock you down to get it. Unless you got quick fingers and a layout of the controller you're not gonna get any zombies. Its a button mashing frenzy! Pounds of Flesh One of the nine games that are featured on the zombie killing gameshow Terror is Reality. You are wearing a special metal Moose Head used for knocking zombies in the platform, for the most weight overall, hence the name Pounds Of Flesh. Ramsterball Usually the first game of Terror Is Reality, you are in a metal hamsterball trying to gain control of the "power," if you have the power you have to bump into the pegs so it crushes the zombie and you receive points for every consecutive peg hit. The game starts out with the timer choosing one of four different contestants to start off with the "power", to obtain that "power" you must ram the opponets for control. Slicecycles Always the last game, of the series of the games, it operates just like the introduction game, except depending on how you scored in the last game, such as if you scored highest during the second game, you will not have to wait to go. IF you place second to last in the second game you will have a time to wait before you can go. Stand Up Zomedy Players have to put three kinds of comedy items on the zombies in the arena. The items are: *Stick Pony *Flowerpot Hat *Tutu There are six dispensers, two for each item. Putting any object on a zombie grants 400 points. Putting all three items on a zombie grants 1500 points. Players can get a combo breaker bonus by putting a third object on a zombie which wears two items from another player. Zomboni The players are driving a vehicle which sucks up and grind zombies, filling a gauge on the right site of the screen. Players need to spray blood from collected zombies into large collectors to gain points. Trivia During one of the games, Don the announce says, "Hey Paul, isnt that your old neighbor Bill?" Possibly a few Bill Brenton, Bill Montagu, or Bill from the original Left 4 Dead. Images Notes See also External links